Lynne-Sherlock Song Series
by FullMetalSuicune
Summary: (Told through various Vocaloid songs.) This is a series that my friends and I are writing. It's a completely AU version of Sherlock with many changes. This is in a Shakespeare format of sorts, explaining the story at the beginning and completing the details as the series continues. More info in the author's notes in every chapter.
1. Lynne-Story Overview

_.:A.N:._

Hello there, viewer! This is a completely AU fan-made song written by yours truly.

***I do ask that you do not use this for publishing purposes, but you are more than welcome to use this to sing with your friends or for some other personal use.***

I may provide an explanation later if this gets popular enough (since this DOES have a full story behind it). But for now, you can just make up your own theories. ;)

Enjoy~

Cannibalistic thoughts still search in my brain;

"You know how he died, he crossed the white line

The train he wanted to catch is waiting for you"

Questions are jumping everywhere in my brain;

"Where do you think that he was going to?

Don't think too hard or you'll die, too!"

Grasping the handrail, need to find my balance,

Watson's gone, I'm alone, now getting attacked in the dark

A thirst has come, one that water cannot cure

There's the next station...

I need your help, your sight, everyday

But this train cannot turn back, I just wait here in shame

Can't you hear me, Watson, Watson, hey Watson?

That muttering that you made, is still haunting my brain

All of the flowers drain their color at me

"No time to cry, no time to cry,

Your pity was the last thing he needed"

Crickets and other bugs put their songs on hold

Seeing all the color, remembering all the red,

I left the crime scene a little to late

The lurking shadows reach out, looking for more

Just one comes to life...

Black has shaded my sight, now fear, now fear,

The riddle's answer is in my head, but it won't come out

What should I do, Watson, Watson, hey Watson?

The texts and calls I try to send, now will never reach your end

My anger, my sadness, just clashing ethics

Nothing is left of my heart, the ending's closer

They surround me, a loaded pistol at my right

The clang of the railroads, kan-kara-rindo

The thoughts are back, questions attack,

"We know your desperate little brain wants him to come back!"

"You missed your chance, the moment's passed, you know that he's dead..."

Please just one word, one more, anything,

I wish I could talk to you, just to have you one more day

Goodbye for now, Watson, Watson, dear Watson

When that day came to an end...You became my closest friend

And now I'm trapped here, in the dark, next to you

Though the wars that we have lost have become our history

Are you there dear Watson, Watson, hey Watson?

Our never-ending loop of life has just gained another step...

"I'll just stay here, you go home. Go on, Sherlock, I'll be fine..."


	2. Headphone Actor-Part 1

.:A.N:.

Hello, readers!

Yes, I have decided to make this a series of songs all of which complete the story in more detail. I tried to make this like a Shakespeare format; giving away the whole story at the beginning and filling in the spots with each new song. There won't be that many in this series and the last song is currently undecided.

***I just ask that you do not use my lyrics for publishing uses but you are more than welcome to use them for personal uses***

**NOTE: these songs can be hard to sing at points. Don't worry, I'm working on it. But if you'd like to help edit, feel free to leave your edit in a review!**

Enjoy~

* * *

Every day is the same without something new

I had no new cases and no work was due

So I tuned to a channel on John's radio

And something interesting came on a report:

"The train that stopped on it's side was evacuated

And only one man is known to have died so far"

Said a man through the speakers with a natural tone

With stutter in his words and a crack in his throat.

* * *

Crows alarm the whole room at the window

Some move away and block out the light

Shading the darkened room one by one

Each one heading to a different place...

I had a half-finished text to the doubtful crew

A torn apart notebook lay on my lap

John was supposed to be home by now for lunch

I promptly check the clock once again

A distant song fuzzed through the radio

Though I knew I was turned right into the news

When that thought left my head, there came:

"I know that you know who just died."

Watching as the entire city passed me

Watching every skyscraper around me tremble on its beams

This voice on the radio, I knew it

It sounded like the man who had once tried to kill me

"Keep going downtown for 20 seconds,

Once that is done, you'll know what to do next

Try to trust me this once, you'll love the end - just go 20 seconds ahead..."

* * *

The crime scene was scattered with people everywhere

Every man and woman who was a passenger

The cacophony of sound made me want to just yell at all of them

Arguing there and a girl screaming here

Even a priest had come, but they meant nothing

I notice Donovan heading away quickly

Heading up a strange-looking hill...

The voice from a radio nearby persisted:

"Only twelve minutes left to solve this case"

That's all that it said, not even a threat

There's no time to find out what it is...

Their cries and yells failed to stop going

The earth growing moist with their fallen tears

The list of people who could've done this

Began to spin without an ending location

"Hurry now, you only have one minute"

But I'm just so focused, I can barely hear a single word

That's when I reached the train's other side

And noticed two men carrying a body...

* * *

I take a deep breath and walk calmly over

"So, do you know anything about this victim?"

Then one man looked at me with a shrug

"All that we know is that is name was John"

No, it can't be...

From that point, they carried on with their duties

As I stood there in shock, every bone locked in its place

"I told you that you'd like the ending"

Then I kicked the radio and broke down crying

I can't tell if my life is worth living

Everything inside me shattered to a thousand tiny bits

All I can do is stare and mourn the loss

Of the greatest friend that I have ever had

The last dying voice from the radio fuzzed

With an apology addressed to me...


	3. Ward Room 305-Part 2

.:A.N.:.

Hello again, readers! I'm so surprised by how many views this is getting! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Here's the next part of the series! Finally answering some questions about a certain character. But...WHICH ONE IS IT?

P.S. LOTS of foreshadowing in this song! Plus, some references to the actual series...

**My rules are all the same: Don't publish this song or re-post this for any reason. You are more than welcome to use these songs for your personal pleasure.**

Enjoy~

* * *

The solitary patient sits alone, picking petals

one by one, they're spread through out the ward

"Look at every bit of my treasure.

Hey you, don't you think they're nice?"

The solitary patient stands alone, he's swaying

Breathing so fast, his lungs just might pop

Even the heat from the locked up corners

Draw his attention

Quietly singing right over there, invisible hands entangled in his hair,

Repeating the name of a man from long ago, blood stained on his clothes

The light in his eyes shun itself away, scars from a needle remain all over him

The rest of his rations poisoned to the core

Look, look, over here!

In the depth of the rainy town,

Listen to the demons,  
'ranbara'(x3)

Looking all around for what they lost

As he listens to the sleeping breath,

Listen so intently,

'roujira' (x3)  
Yet they can't hear you, yet they can't hear him

The solitary patient decides over two pills

Which keep him alive and which will make him die?

But anxiety makes him sick to his stomach

Now he's empty with no need for food.

Nothing seems to satisfy the patient,

The thought of a black coat fills him with mystery.

Maybe it was something that happened in his past

That makes his eyes hollow.

Painted faces on every single wall, each face made the same to match them all

Loud noises touch edges of the room, covered all in black

His mind as stale as a clay vase, emotions high and spread throughout his face

Stabbing holes into bits of the floor, digging with his fork...

Staying safe in the flower shop,

Currently the owner,

'ranbara'(x3)

Has lost his head over someone's death

"Quit hiding, the game's over"

Someone's heavy breathing

'roujira'(x3)

No one seems to care, no one seems to care

* * *

All his words are replaced by his tears

Remembering a man he's known for all these years

Tying a knot to close up the hole

"I remember you..."

Chuckling with a hint of tears,

Holds his stomach closer,

'ranbara'(x3)

He's just lying there, not moving an inch

Take a look around the room

All the petals blacken

'roujira'(x3)

With their heads hung low, and their breathing slow

Fading from the blackened world

Joining in their chorus

'yoake made'(x3)

And the light is near, and the light is near

In the ward where the sirens sound

Demons mix in it

'ranbara'(x3)

Now they see him there!


	4. It's a Wonderful Murderous Life-Part 3

.:A.N.:.

YAY! ANOTHER SONG!

This time, it's a duet! I'm not responsible for the tears/confusion/anger this song brings anyone. You guys had to see this coming. I WAS foreshadowing all this time, you know.

Can you believe that the series is almost over? That's right!Only one more song left to post and it will be GLORIOUS. c:

**Usual rules apply: do not use this for publishing purposes. If you want to use this, I ask that it's only for personal use. I do_ try_ to make these songs, you know.**

**WARNING: THERE IS MILD CURSING IN THIS SONG. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN CHANGE THE WORD TO SOMETHING CLEAN.**

Enjoy~

* * *

Moriarty: Having no victims is a lonely feeling

A victim with a black coat is what I most desire

So, tonight while the moon is shining bright,

Maybe I'll find that perfect man to come along with me

Cuz you see a cat can have nine lives,  
And we have one, so why live life safely?

Maybe if I can break his habit's chain

Then he'll come with me quietly...

"Ah, isn't this the best? HA HA HA

Just you and me together here, standing by the pool

People spend their working days so plainly

While you decide to play with dead bodies.

"You know, if you work for me, SHER- SHER-LOCK

I'll give you all the dead and murders that you crave!  
Come now, don't you want to save your best friend John?  
Come along with me!"

**Sherlock: Well, well, look who has finally grown some balls!**  
**You know I'm not in the mood to deal with you now**

**You sure know how give a great deal**

**But, you forgot, I'm a freaking genius.**

**And you're wrong, a cat only lives once,**

**And living safe is just the thing I need.**  
**You don't even know how hard it is**

**To keep all these motherfucking fangirls out of sight**

**"You're a stupid little piece of, SHIT SHIT SHIT**

**Do you really think I'm dumb enough to comply to you?**

**Although your offer sounds so tempting,**  
**I'm too good to know that that isn't all you want.**

**"Don't compare yourself to me, you I-DI-OT**

** Is my aid and guidance really all you seek?**

** By god, I hope that by tomorrow morning,**

** You're hit by a car!"**

M: I didn't expect you to deny me this much I guess I'll just have to take you by force.

**S: My, how blunt of you to say such a thing,**  
**You-(spoken) Wait...what are you doing with th-AAHH!**

M: "You're just like a kitty cat, MEOW MEOW MEOW

Think you're swift and clever when really you're not!  
Don't you know it was me who killed your friend

And I thought it would be pretty obvious by now!

"Soon, you'll be gone with a BANG BANG BANG

I don't want to do this but, you just won't comply.  
But, you know, if you had just agreed..."

**S: "Hold on, wait a minute, NO NO NO**

** This is not how I wanted this day to end!**  
**You just think since you've tied me up**

** That I don't have the knowledge to let myself go"**

M:"Hey, don't you hear me talking, SHUT-YOUR-MOUTH

Think of this as a little I.O.U.  
I'll go call the news and now tell them that..."  
(gun shot)  
There's no more Sherlock Holmes...!"


	5. Black Vow-The End

.:A.N:.

Hello, readers!

The time has finally come for this series to end! If you managed to get this far, thank you SO MUCH. I don't care if you skipped to this part and didn't read anything or you read every word and ended up here, I'm so thankful for you clicking this link.

Again, this song is still in the editing process. It's not done. But it will be in due time!

Enjoy~

* * *

A torn angel who had just gained his wings

devoted his whole life to something unusual.

Though his love for someone was ever strong,

He used his hands to erase everything he knew.

His torn up heart made it hard for him to see

He roamed the streets of what appeared to be London

He heard crying and noticed another angel

His eyes glinted, recalling scenes in the past

When their eyes met, reminiscence overruled

He knew those eyes from someone he met before

Just steps closer, and he could tell that already

Something finally opened up in his heart

What he was searching for was finally found

It was hidden behind that stranger's bright smile.

The gears in his brain began to finally move

This was the man he had dreamed about

With his dead heart beating fully once again

He knew that this man was one that was from his past

He opened his heart, his arms, and wings

He was thankful that the devil sent him here instead

The taller man, who was dressed all up in black

Offered his embrace but I didn't understand

I muttered a name, one that had been in my mind

He smiled with a glint that I had missed so much

The instant that his smile melted down,

I already knew that he was from my past

But who was he, my heartbeat was intensifying

A glint in his eyes hinted that he was bad

We spent our days together, but what ran through his mind

Was that he finally had me in the palm of his hand.

We explored this town together without another in sight

I could feel his heart blacken more

It had soiled to the core

My memory had completely pulverized

Everything in my past came back, nothing he was in

Yet I stayed by his side, he was captivating

To the point where my heart broke when he simply looked away

Ah, He doesn't remember me...

(His heart so inviting but his thoughts pushed me away)

But he knew that I had done something bad

(Everything about this man, what made him so interesting?)

The broken angel who had just gained his wings

Promised to keep a secret Just to save his companion's life

But the secret came out and his closest friend had gone

But he didn't know that...

His death was a lie.

The newborn angel who had faint memory

And the tall one who had been sent from the devil's hand

Descended down into a dark forever

Being sure to keep the promises

For as long as they were there

It's funny how guns and ropes go together hand-in-hand...

"Now, Watson, please remember, I know that you can..."


End file.
